


Roger's Arrival

by Jathis



Series: Dirty Fun With Boyfriends [55]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Dorks in Love, Humor, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And then Earl was a father</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roger's Arrival

And then one day Earl woke up after Carlos and Cecil had gone to work and discovered that he was a father of an eleven year old boy who either could not or preferred not to verbally communicate. The redhead was understandably surprised when he walked into the kitchen and found the boy sitting at the table, quietly eating a dry bowl of cereal, looking out the window. Surprise soon turned into embarrassment when the boy looked over at him and smiled, moving his hands in greeting, identifying Earl as his father. Earl could only return the greeting before slipping back into the bedroom to put on more than just boxers, cheeks burning when he realized that he did not know the boy’s name yet.

Cecil took the news rather easily, smiling brightly as he met the boy. Being a Night Valian it was far easier for Cecil to accept that Earl was suddenly the father to an eleven year old and he simply proposed turning one of the guestrooms into a proper bedroom for the boy, becoming giddy at the idea of designing everything himself. He was glad at least that the boy did not seem to mind whatever colors he chose at any rate.

Carlos was far more confused about the whole situation and was forced to sit and watch a program that Earl called “Sesame Street” but was in fact very much  _not_  Sesame Street that supposedly explained this sort of thing. It did not. Carlos still did his best to try and ingest this information without asking too many questions, focusing instead on learning sign language to better talk to the boy.

The only issue the three had was what they were going to do about their sexual activities now that there was a minor in the house. A lock was most definitely in order for the basement door, four keys made to open the lock, (the Faceless Old Woman was given a copy to ensure she would not become enraged at the lock’s existence and conveniently leave it unlocked one day to trick the boy into going down there while they were playing). They were relieved when the boy signed to them his friendship with Cecil’s niece and Cecil’s sister agreed to allow the boy to sleepover on occasion, making it a little easier for them whenever the mood took them.

“At least now we don’t have to worry about being horrible parents!” Cecil chirped.

“Yeah,” Earl agreed with a nod of his head.

“Your son is very handsome,” Carlos told Earl. “He even has your eyes.”

Earl just blushed, hiding his face behind his hands.

It was several months later before the three finally figured out to ask the boy what his name was.


End file.
